A moment that lasts forever
by dreamingdarling
Summary: Something’s missing in Hermione’s life, but she has no idea what or WHO it is. Slightly angsty. One shot, implied HGDM. Full extened summary inside.


**A moment that lasts forever**

**Extended Summary: **Something's missing in Hermione's life, but she has no idea what or WHO it is. Slightly angsty.

One shot, written to follow HBP, but doesn't really follow the cannon exactly, nor does it mention the war, except as a passing reference. HGDM.

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I cannot claim anything in this story except the plot and sentences, the characters, setting and everything else belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bothers and every other company who has copyright over Hermione, Draco and of course Harry Potter

* * *

Hermione sighed over the Muggle Studies homework she was working on, as much as she enjoyed the subject it is hard to read any more on how the post system worked, especially since she knew exactly how it was used, and used it for the first 11 years of her life.

She glanced over to the other side of the Head's common room, where a pale blond haired boy was leaning over his Potions homework. _Oh, he looks marvellous, doesn't he_ Hermione though then mentally hit herself for thinking nice thoughts about the horridly mean and vicious boy across the room. It was his fault Dumbledore was dead and he was the one who had a Death eater as a father, well he used to.

In the last battle against Voldemort, in the summer between Hermione's 6th and 7th years she and her friends had defeated Voldemort, and as much as she was proud of herself, she was very glad it was over. While they had originally planned to not come back to school, they since realised there was no reason not to, since everything was back to normal _as close as it gets _she thought to herself with a smile.

Everything was going perfectly for her, but there were moments when she still felt so alone. Those were more common when Harry and Ron were with Ginny and Lavender respectively. Hermione once thought she would end up with either Harry or Ron, not that she especially wanted to, she just suspected it would happen. But, it never did, as she glanced across the common room she thought how nice Draco looked. Hermione sighed and mentally slapped herself, _NO! you can't like him, he's horrible, he's evil, he's…..dreamy….NO, no he's not…_.Hermione sighed, for what seems like the 20th time that evening and decided to leave her work until tomorrow, Saturday. She got up and went into her room, set her iPod and speaker set ( a gift from her parents, one of the few times they ever though of her, powered magically) to one of her favourite songs and got changed for bed. They didn't have patrols that night, it was the Sith year prefects turn, which Hermione was thankful for. But, deep down, Hermione wasn't happy, something was missing and it was hurting, more than anything else.

_I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her _

Draco heard the music coming out of Hermione's door and smiled, his mother used to play it to him as a child, when his father was away, For Narcissa was not, like her deceased husband hateful of all things muggle and believed it was best for Draco to know a little about them. He was thankful for that now, although for many years he too despised his mothers acceptance of muggles, enforced into him by the evil man that his father was. Of course, now Draco understood and regretted ll those years of trying to live up to Vodemort and his fathers wishes. _Thank god they are dead_ he thought _One of the few things Potters good for._

_She gives me ev'rything  
And tenderly  
The __kiss__ my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her _

Hermione fell down on the floor, sobbing, for what she didn't know, but the tears kept on running down her cheeks, pale and lifeless from weeks spent doing not much else other than work. She didn't eat, she didn't go outside, her life revolved around the Library, Classes, her Common room and Bedroom.

_A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you _

Draco heard the sobbing, and went over to her door. Why? He didn't know but he knew something in him hated the fact she was sad. As he opened the door he saw her curled up near the bed, tears dampening the soft carpet below. Draco walked over and held her in his arms, her head on his shoulder, she didn't react to his touch, merely snuggled deeper towards him.

Hermione wasn't sure why she didn't mind him holding her, but she knew she felt better when he was there, neither said anything, they didn't need to. Words meant nothing. Thye stayed that way until she fell asleep. Draco noticed this and lifted her up laying her under the covers.

As he did this she stirred, and murmured "Stay" softly, in a whisper. Draco understood laid down beside her, holding her in his arms. He didn't understand it, but for some reason this felt right, it felt better than anything else he had even done, and he was happy.

_Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her _

Unbeknownst to him, Hermione was thinking the same thing. It didn't matter about the years of hatred, of words and violence (a certain slap in Third Year comes to mind). All that mattered was the present, the calm and contentment that neither felt until that night. The peacfulness, the love.

_Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her _

For, in the future, whether weeks, months or days from now, they would realize that love. That would conquer everything else, and they would go back to that moment, because that moment lasted forever.

* * *

**A/N:**

My first attempt at HP fanfiction, I have read an awful lot of it, and so decided to try myself. I was originally starting this off as a chaptered story, but I realised it works better as a one-shot, thats why the way its written may change, after the first little bit. I know it goes a bit fast, but its a first attempt.

I hope you like it, and all reviews accepted, but please if flaming, please tell me why, so I can improve.

Thanks.


End file.
